Crazy Stupid Chick
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: A new girl randomly drops into the titans' life; And they couldn't be more annoyed. Particularly Raven and Beast Boy, when she's pushing them to confess their love for Starfire and Cyborg. Will they crack? Will Robin be okay with it? BB/Cyborg and Raven/Starfire
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Stupid Chick

**So this girl is based from my Tara character in 'Romance Is In The Air' Which I doubt any of you out there reading this have read, but if you have, then bravo.**

**Anyway this girl is different, mainly because she doesn't have a painful past related to to her case. She is passionate about love, however.**

**Ah well, hope you enjoy!**

**Do not own Teen Titans.**

The five titans, tired from fighting so many monsters in one day, were happy to get home. Cyborg and Beast Boy headed straight to the main room to play some games... Only to scream in shock, causing everyone else to run in as well.

Sitting on their couch, watching their TV, was a girl whom they had _never met_.

The girl had long blue hair tied in a ponytail, and black eyes. She wore a purple strapless top that came to a stop just above her bellybutton, and blue jeans. Her black ballet shoes were tossed carelessly on the floor, so her feet were bare.

The intruder glanced up, and grinned.

"Ah, my charges have arrived! Welcome home!" she greeted, as if she actually belonged in their home.

"Uhm... Charges? Who the heck are you?!" Robin cried. Cyborg scanned this girl, yet he couldn't seem to find any memory of meeting her.

"My name is Piper Jane Farmer! I am here to help you with the course of love!" the person declared, grinning as she tossed her arms in the air.

"Robin? Why does a stranger wish to help us with our romantic lives?" Starfire asked in confusion. Just as Robin was about to explain the concept of true love psychics, Raven beat her to it.

"She's a part of a clan that helps people in love confess if they've hidden it too long. I don't really know much about the clan, but I know that they can use pretty powerful magic when needed. They send out scouts to examine the subjects, and eventually they send out the actual psychic. We must've been getting scouted without realizing..."

"Listen, Piper. I really don't know if we need you. Why do you think we're in love with anyone?" Beast Boy asked. He really wanted to know- He'd been so careful...

"We can read your most inner thoughts, view your dreams, and I'm here to help two of you" Piper explained.

The titans looked between each other, nervous. Robin, probably not as much as the others. He really didn't like anyone, let alone LOVE. The others, however...

"I believe it was... Raven and Beast Boy. Yes, I think they were having trouble confessing to their respective loves" Piper said. The other three sighed in relief, while Raven and Beast Boy groaned in disappointment.

"Anyway, I'll be staying until you confess; Where should I sleep?"

**NO. This is not a Raven/BB fic. Leave if you thought it was, because it ISN'T.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beast Boy groaned, yawning as he went into the kitchen. When he saw Piper cooking, he screamed in shock once more.

Piper laughed, obviously not deterred as she greeted him happily,

"Good morning!"

Beast Boy looked around and saw that Raven was the only other one at the table. Curious, he opened his mouth to ask where the others were, but Piper beat him to it.

"I asked the others to leave and go out for breakfast, seeing as we needed to get started on your feelings as soon as possible" she stated. Raven glared murderously at the blue-haired female when she turned her back. Piper soon brought a plate to BB with strips of... Bacon?

"I don't eat meat" he said bluntly. Just as he went to throw it away, Piper stopped him.

"It's actually a trick I learned from my mom; It's tofu cooked into the shape of bacon" Beast Boy seemed skeptical, so to prove it Piper cut into a piece and showed it to him; The inside was white.

Sighing in defeat, he went to sit at the table. He really didn't want to eat this, tofu or not. Piper was a part of a clan that used powerful spells and potions; What if she drugged it with something to force him to tell her who he loved?

Raven seemed to be just as unsure, because when Piper handed her some tea, and turned away to make her own breakfast, she waved her hand over the liquid, scanning to see if there was anything in there. When she came up clean, she did the same for Beast Boy's tofu, and again had nothing.

Piper came back to the table, holding a bowl of fruit salad. She poured some strawberry sauce over it, and looked up at the two.

"So... Raven, how long have you loved Starfire?" she asked suddenly, a small smile on her lips. Beast Boy choked on the bite of tofu he'd taken; Did he just hear Piper say...

"Uh... I guess about two years ago, maybe two and a half was when I realized" Raven responded, staring into her cup. Piper nodded, and popped a strawberry slice in her mouth. As she chewed, she stared at the green titan. Face growing warm, Beast Boy knew what she was expecting.

"I-I don't really know... I just looked at him one day and felt all... Fluttery. Like I wanted to kiss him and never let go" he said, his face looking like a cherry.

"Wait, him... Who is it you like?" Raven asked. Before Beast Boy was able to answer, Piper beat him.

"He likes Cyborg"

Raven stared at Piper, then took a glance to Beast Boy. Then, just to be dramatic, she took a sip of her tea, and spit it out. Embarrassed, BB hid his face in his hands.

"Look, guys, what's the number one thing keeping you from confessing?" Piper asked gently.

"Rejection" Beast Boy said, his voice muffled by his hands. Raven nodded in agreement.

"Alright, is there anything else?" Piper pressed, since she kind of expected that, and would deal with it later if there was nothing else.

"Well, I have a suspicion Robin is homophobic" Beast Boy answered, peeking through his fingers. Raven and Piper looked at him in shock.

"What makes you say that?" Raven asked. Beast Boy sighed.

"Well, we were hanging out in the park the other day, and we saw this gay couple. I was staring at them, kinda wishing it was me and Cyborg. And Robin saw, and he thought they were making me uncomfortable. So he went over and _yelled at them._ When he came back he said, and I quote, 'Those fags won't be coming here again'" he explained, tears glazing his eyes as he recalled the harsh name Robin had called that innocent couple.

Raven and Piper blinked. Raven never thought Robin would hate gays, and Piper was just in shock.

_'Well, I guess I'll be helping these guys longer than I thought...'_


End file.
